


I Can't Wait For You to Shut Me Up

by Falka_tyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Tooru's done with his boring life.Maybe, a good dicking  from a stranger will make some difference.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my time of need, I write porn.
> 
> I didn't write for Haikyuu!! fandom for years but it turned out, Oikawa never left my head and offered to star in my fic.  
> Thank you, darling! I will hurt you!
> 
> The whole thing was inspired by this song:  
> [Mindless Self Indulgence - Shut Me Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeI2gGvNDh8). The name comes from it, too.
> 
> A lot of thanks to my friend Nudge! You're awesome 🥰

Tooru’s head is buzzing.

He drank too much today. He shouldn’t have. Which, true, but you know what? No one gives a damn. His babysitter stayed in their hometown; his “friends” from work never follow him to such clubs.

He is alone. 

Fuck the consequences. Tooru will take full advantage of his situation.

If anyone tries to lecture Tooru later, he will bite their head off. Because to hell with them.

He is all alone, and others know fuck all about his life.

Tooru is so fucking tired. He is so fed-up. He works, and he sleeps, and then he goes to some nice establishment to drink with his boss and colleagues. He wakes up hungover and confused, then his alarm clock goes off — and the circle starts anew.

Tooru is done with it.

His rage at the stupid, unfair world is burning bright still, but, despite that (or simply out of spite), Tooru doesn’t order another cocktail. He loves himself just enough not to make himself crawl on his belly on the floor of the bar after his feet refuse to carry him.

Instead, Tooru swirls on his barstool to face the crowd of patrons. He arranges his body so that it is nice to look at and starts his search. The club is dimly lit, creating a serene atmosphere of grey and orange hues. It’s a good scene. It allows Tooru to observe without having to be too subtle. Something will surely come of this.

After a few minutes, though, Tooru is ready to give up. What does it take to find a decent lay here? What? He isn’t pretty enough anymore?

That’s bullshit, Tooru tells himself. Mirrors don’t lie. He knows he is a catch. He just needs to be noticed by someone worthy, is all.

Tooru is in a fouler mood than usual today. He just can’t catch a break, you see.

To be honest, Tooru desperately hopes to see some sign from the Universe. Hey, Tooru, it should say, head here! This is how you transcend apathy and make your life bearable for the evening!

Tooru surveys the club’s interior once more. Nothing.

The sign is definitely not there.

Or is it?

There’s a man at a table in a secluded booth. He looks sturdy, like a cupboard. His face looks sculpted. In his inebriated state, Tooru couldn’t tell which master’s but he is sure that sculpture would be a work of true art.

That man may be just what the doctor ordered.

Tooru steps off his stool gingerly and makes his way to the booth. While he walks, he wonders idly whether the man would have a nice enough dick. Tooru deserves some nice dick today.

At the same time, nature probably should punish those who look as fine as this man. People like him shouldn’t get everything, now should they?

The path to the man whose dick might save Tooru’s night is long enough for him to start second-guessing himself.

Is that Adonis even interested in men?

To add insult to injury, Tooru nearly stumbles when he reaches the booth. Turns out, it is situated on a slightly raised platform, and fuck the designer of this club, honestly!

Tooru rights himself quickly. He pulls himself to his full height, intending to whip out his winning smile, takes a step forward... and finds himself face to face with the Greek-statue-man. It’s a pleasing turn of events, and Tooru can’t help but leer. The man is gorgeous.

Before Tooru can say something, though, the statue-man leans closer (he is taller than Tooru; scandalous!) and mutters in a rich, grumbly voice, “I didn’t know they served sluts on a silver platter in this club. I’d come here more often.”

It’s a shock to Tooru’s system.

Tooru flushes all over. His cheeks grow hot, and his stomach fills with heavy stones. _Shame_.

But Tooru came here in search of a fucking. He deserves to be called that.

Meanwhile, the statue-man is already moving around stunned Tooru and towards the exit. He doesn’t wait for Tooru to react in any way. Despite that, Tooru finds himself trailing the man obediently. He wasn’t even offered a leash yet. Tooru is _that_ desperate.

Outside, the fresh air makes the fog in Tooru’s head dissipate a little.The man has stopped a few meters away from the club entrance. Tooru jogs up to him. His bad knee protests the movement but Tooru keeps his face in check and doesn’t let the harsh pain show. He is used to this. He had literal years to get used to this.

“My hotel is not very close. We should take a taxi,” the man says as if everything is decided already.

Tooru nods. It’s great to not be the one in control. At work, those lousy lemmings can’t get anything right unless Tooru shows them the direction. Even his boss, a man whom Tooru considers extremely capable, can’t even… 

But fuck them, Tooru decides. Fuck them, and his miserable life, and his pretty face. And his clever, insufferable, useless head with it.

“What are you going to do to me, handsome stranger?” Tooru purrs in his best seductive voice. He doesn’t have to act to sound breathy. His cock is plumping up in his skinny jeans, too, from their short interaction only.

“Gonna shut you up,” the man says, matter-of-factly. 

Tooru’s head swims. 

The man calls a taxi, and Tooru completely misses how he does it, too lost in his own mind. When the car arrives, the man steers Tooru by the arm and opens the door for him. Tooru slides in wordlessly. When the car starts, he remembers to thank his companion for his consideration but it’s too late for that. Another little disappointment to add to the always growing pile - and Tooru considered his manners impeccable.

Once the car gains speed, the man puts his mouth at Tooru’s ear and whispers, “You can get out of the car when we get there and walk away if you change your mind. Think about it. I like my sluts horny and willing.”

_Slut._

He’s been called a slut twice in the course of one evening, and one of them still has to lose his pants before they get to the main course. He’s hopeless. 

Another wave of shame fills Tooru, mean and vicious. He basks in the feeling. It’s so much at once! Just one phrase lit him up from the inside, made the grey dullness recede, and pulled up such vivid emotions in its stead.

Tooru’s cock is so hard. He imagines the man, who offered to shut Tooru up so graciously, put a hand on Tooru’s crotch and fondle it through Tooru’s jeans. The man won’t, Tooru knows already. He will make Tooru work for it, hard, and even after he put Tooru through his paces, he might deny him.

Tooru clasps his hands together and tries not to squirm. He didn’t touch himself for about a week, and boy, is he burning up with need. The mere possibility that he won’t be able to get release today, though, arouses Tooru like nothing else.

The car stops, and the man slides out first to open Tooru’s door for him, again. It’s in such a bright dissonance with how he talks to Tooru, Tooru can’t get enough of it. He takes the proffered hand and exits the car, smiling.

Once on the pavement, Tooru takes in his surroundings. It’s not a cheap place, not by a long shot. Tooru’s attention span doesn’t allow him to look at the logo above the entrance to the hotel’s lobby. He only has eyes for the man next to him.

They enter the hotel, Tooru half a step behind the man. The lobby is full of light and fresh flowers. The sounds drown in lush carpets. Ah, here comes the reception.

The few seconds that the man spends exchanging greetings with the receptionist are enough for Tooru to get into his own head again.

Sometimes in such situations, Tooru wishes he could wear heels. It would be delightful to sway a little when he walks, having to cling to his “date’s” arm. Everyone would have an easier time recognizing the slut in him. Not everyone is as perceptive as…

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. The room is in Ushijima Wakatoshi’s name.”

Tooru hums. That’s a good name. A fitting one.

Maybe, just maybe, Tooru spaces out a bit too often. Because sooner than he knows, Ushijima has the entry card to his room in his hand and is striding towards the elevator.

“Come,” is thrown at Tooru carelessly, and Tooru has to hurry up to keep the pace with Ushijima, just as before. 

It’s a weird thing to notice but, for once in his life, Tooru doesn’t feel like he is the smartest in the room.

The elevator dings, and Ushijima enters.

Maybe, Tooru isn’t smart at all since he follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi finds the man who caught his attention at the bar strangely aggravating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I did it.

Wakatoshi has a good feeling about the night.

The man who all but threw himself at Wakatoshi looks delectable.

Even if he could choose from hundreds of candidates, Wakatoshi doesn't think he could have found someone better.

The man takes a few seconds too long to enter the elevator. When he comes in and stands next to Wakatoshi, he smiles. He tries to look the sweetest thing with this smile. Someone naive would maybe believe that it's genuine. Someone else.

Wakatoshi doesn't like to talk in public spaces so he stays mute. It’s not an effort.

His companion for the night, on the other hand, doesn't take well to silence. No, his perfect mask doesn't slip. He does not fidget, either. But Wakatoshi didn't spend a half of his adult life watching people in meetings and waiting them out for naught. He can see how his companion fiddles with his sleeves. He notices when the man's hand goes to his nose as if to correct the position of his glasses which are not even there. He stops halfway and rubs his chin instead. It’s amusing to watch the man’s armour cracking.

By the time the elevator reaches Wakatoshi's floor, the man is wound up so tightly that Wakatoshi can see the muscles of his arms tremble barely perceptively under his fitted shirt.

Wakatoshi takes a step towards the man when the door is about to open. The man flinches so hard he can't hide it. Wakatoshi is taken aback, just a little. He still makes his move. He leans in close and says evenly, "You seem kind of tense. Don't worry, I’ll help you get in the right mindset."

The man's breath hitches.

Wakatoshi pulls back and straightens. He lets a small smirk play on his lips. As if on clue, the door opens on their floor. Without sparing another glance to the man, Wakatoshi walks out of the elevator and heads in the direction of his room. He can hear his companion follow about a step behind.

Wakatoshi swipes the entry card and steps over the threshold. Meanwhile, the man pauses at the entrance behind him. He even goes as far as to glance over his shoulder towards the elevator. It annoys Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi has the urge to remind his companion that he doesn’t force him to do anything tonight. But right at that moment the man squares his jaw and seems to find his confidence again. He enters the room after Wakatoshi and closes the door shut.

Once inside, the man heads for the bed and flops onto it gracelessly.

He’s fascinating and infuriating in equal measure.

“A nice bed, Ushijima,” the man comments, bouncing a little on the mattress. “Do I look good on it?”

Wakatoshi doesn’t react. The man takes a few alluring poses while Wakatoshi watches with a weird sort of curiosity. The man’s smiles and antics grate on Wakatoshi’s nerves. He doesn’t know what to do about that.

Greeted with silence, the little rascal goes as far as to push his hand down his pants, squeezing his dick and moaning.

Weirdly, but this is what makes Wakatoshi’s control snap.

Suddenly, all he wants is to show the man his place.

Wakatoshi takes two long strides to the bed, straddles the man’s thighs, and then things start happening awfully fast.

One second, Wakatoshi is dragging the man’s hand out of his pants and pinning it to the bed, the next the man is trying to explain to Wakatoshi, blinking his teary eyes, that he can’t go to his knees, there’s no way he can. Wakatoshi has a hold on the man’s lush chestnut hair. Wakatoshi's chest is heaving.

“So you’re going to lie here, like a pillow princess, and let me do all the work, fuck your throat for you?” Wakatoshi asks. His voice is like gravel. He doesn’t usually sound like that.

The man’s pupils dilate. Is it in fear or from lust, Wakatoshi doesn’t know. And frankly, he doesn’t care either way.

Wakatoshi climbs on all fours on the bed, hovering over the man. The man doesn’t move, just watches Wakatoshi with his big, wet eyes. His lashes, so nice and long, are clogged with tears. The man’s nose is pink. It’s oddly endearing.

Wakatoshi watches his companion for a long minute. He becomes aware of his anger. Wakatoshi is also suddenly in a mood for cruel things. He can’t explain it to himself, but the sight of this man, spread before him, fills Wakatoshi with a vicious need to give him a good reason to suffer. He quenches the feeling as much as he can.

Instead, he concentrates on what he wants the man to know, to hear from him.

“If we were at my place,” and Wakatoshi’s words come out even and clear, as if he’s not bursting with violence. “If we had time,” and his tongue doesn’t twist; his words don’t falter.

The man shivers and opens his mouth. 

Without thinking, Wakatoshi puts his palm over it.

“If things were in our favour, little slut, I would’ve treated you right. I’d tie you to the spanking horse and paddle and cane your round butt until it’s all swollen. It would be all red and purple when I’d be done with you.”

The man under Wakatoshi makes a small sound and tries to turn on his side, dislodge Wakatoshi’s hand, and hide his face in the duvet. Wakatoshi slaps his thigh through the jeans with his other hand and growls, “Behave!”

The man stills.

“And you know what would be the best part?” Wakatoshi continues as if there was no interruption. The man shakes his head “no”; as if Wakatoshi was really asking.

“You would thank me for it.”

With that, Wakatoshi stands up to take off his trousers and boxer-briefs. The man tries to sit up but Wakatoshi is already moving back and straddling the man’s chest. The man goes lax under him. He’s barely breathing.

Like that, Wakatoshi’s cock lies right under the man’s chin. The man looks Wakatoshi straight in the eye and starts saying something, “Are you sure you don’t want to learn my…”, and Wakatoshi gives in to the urge to gag him.

He pushes two of his fingers into the man’s mouth, cutting off his speech and making him sputter. It takes a couple of seconds to sink in but the man relaxes his jaw, allowing Wakatoshi to have his way with him. 

Wakatoshi takes his time testing the man’s gag reflex (it’s there but the man is eager to fight it) and trying to force himself to calm down more. Wakatoshi is too agitated. This cannot end well.

“If I feel your teeth once, doll, you’re going to regret it,” Wakatoshi warns.

The man whines around Wakatoshi’s digits and laves them with spit. His tongue feels nice.

Wakatoshi takes his hand away and wipes it on the bedding. He takes his cock, strokes it a few times. It’s hard and leaking.

And then there’s that cheeky grin on the man’s face, again. He is preparing to say something obnoxious.

Wakatoshi doesn’t give him the chance. He puts his cock level with the man’s mouth, and it’s a great tactic: the man’s attention is immediately on it. He strains his neck to kiss the bulbous head and then starts licking at it.

Wakatoshi allows it for a few seconds. He enjoys the view.

Still, the man would look better over Wakatoshi’s lap right now, getting a rightfully deserved spanking. He would writhe and beg for mercy so pitifully. Only after he’s been properly chastised, he’d deserve the right to suck Wakatoshi off. That’s how it should be.

Maybe, next time.

Right now, Wakatoshi does what he has to do.

He finally fulfills his promise and shuts the man up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, please, tell me what you think about Wakatoshi and his life choices!
> 
> Also, does Oiks looks comfortable to you? 
> 
> Thanks for reading 😇

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to see happening to my poor Oikawa next? I might be up for another chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
